


Chapter 4. Head Above Water

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Summary: chapter 4 of MC's journey in the Celestial Realm!! LET'S PARTY, ANGEL STYLE
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Chapter 4. Head Above Water

Ch. 4: Head Above Water

Word count: 1,334

**Celestial Realm**

A week has passed since your meeting with God. Since then you've been hanging out with Elai and Kyo, learning about the Celestial Realm and what it means to be an Angel. You knew there were rules up here but you didn't think there'd be  _ this _ many. The Angels, who have now become your close friends, make great company though, so you enjoy your time with them regardless of what is being discussed.

Today you learned about the Arch Angels and their respective duties in the Celestial Realm. You were tired with all this and wanted to do something fun. 

_ "Ugh, let's do this later. Let's go out! Are there any clubs up here or is all of the Celestial Realm a wet blanket??"  _ You snort. 

_ "Well actually we do have this one place, it's more of a respectable joint rather than a typical night club."  _ Says Kyo. 

_ "Let's go!"  _ You shout before Elai has a chance to say anything. 

You hop up from where you were seated and run to your closet. The two Angels look at you and let out a laugh as they get up and follow you. You start looking through your clothes and decide on an short black Chinese style dress and an underbust corset. Paired with fishnet stockings and thigh high boots, with a heel length that would make most guys jealous . You throw your hair up in space buns, and put on some jewelry. Walking over to do your makeup, Elai just stares as he watches this masterpiece come to fruition before him. Kyo is smirking to no one in particular, but you know it's directed towards you. With your makeup done you turn to your two friends. 

_ "How do I look??" _

Elai stutters a bit before replying,  _ "You're definitely gonna turn some heads, MC." _

Kyo chuckles at Elai's comment then says,  _ "I can't wait to see the other Angels reactions when we walk in." _

_ "Bet! Let's go!"  _ Is all you say before grabbing them and walking out _.  _

_ __________________________________ _

**The Teiten**

When you get to the place, you can see why it's more luxurious than a typical night club. There's nothing but VIP sections and everything is high end. You head to the most lavish looking VIP corner with the Angels in tow. All eyes are on you as you stride across the club like you own the place. Head held high, hips swaying and tits bouncing, you can't help but feel like the bad bitch you are. A smile pulls at your mouth, as your tongue snakes out to lick your top lip. You're loving all this attention, and you definitely want more. 

Elai and Kyo also love the reactions you're getting from the other Angels. They think it's amusing that you managed to turn the heads of every single being in the building. They take pride in being in your company. 

When you get to your table, a server (who looks more like a butler) comes over and asks if you'd like order anything to drink. 

_ "What do you guys recommend??"  _ You ask, looking at your friends. 

_ "Oh, you've gotta try the Savannah Rosè!"  _ They both say in unison. 

_ "Then a bottle of Savannah Rosè for the table, please!"  _ You exclaim to the server. 

He takes his leave and you turn to your Angels. You look around at the decor and then at all the other Angels still gawking at you. That's when you see one walking up to your table. 

_ "Hi! I've never seen you here before!"  _ Says the Angel. 

_ "At the club or in the Celestial Realm??"  _ You quip, with a little laugh. 

_ "Well, both actually."  _ He laughs.  _ "Would you like to dance??"  _

You look over to Elai, then over to Kyo who has the biggest grin on his face. 

_ "Yeah sure! Why not."  _ You respond, with a smile. 

You take the Angels hand and head out to the dance floor. Your friends stare at you as you leave them. 

When on the dance floor, you start swaying to the music. It wasn't really your type, but then again, they don't really play 'your type' at normal clubs anyway. The Angel also starts swaying with you, and you compliment him on his skills. He blushes but thanks you none the less. Just then, a human world song came on and your ears perked up, instantly recognizing it. It was Passenger, by Deftones! You laugh quietly,  _ What an ironic song choice!  _ You think to yourself. The Angel you're dancing with notices your eyes light up at the song and smiles. 

**_~Here I lay, still and breathless~_ **

_ "I take it, you like this song??"  _ He says. 

~ **_Just like always, still I want some more~_ **

_ "I love anything by Deftones, and I'm honestly surprised to hear them up here in the Celestial Realm!"  _ You respond honestly. 

~ **_Mirrors sideways, who cares what's behind~_ **

He laughs at that, as he watches you dance. 

**_~Just like always, still your passenger~_ **

Letting the music take over you, your eyes close.

**_~The chrome buttons buckle on leather surfaces. These and other lucky witnesses. Now to calm me, this time won't you please drive faster~_ **

Swaying with the slow song, you start singing along.

**_"Roll the windows down this cool night air is curious. Let the whole world look in, who cares who sees anything. I'm your passenger!"_ **

You hadn't even realized that you had let your wings out, as you sing and sway seductively to the song. The other Angels stopped and stared as you did your thing. Eyes wide and jaws on the floor at the sight before them. Your hands roamed over your body as you danced, and in that moment you let go of all your worries. 

When the song ended, you opened your eyes and looked the Angel in front of you. He was speechless, and there was a hint of something in his eyes. You smile brightly as he stares at you. 

_ "W-what's your name??"  _ He asks after he collects his thoughts. 

You tell him your name and ask for his in return. 

_ "Michael."  _ He says with a smile. 

Your eyes widen at that, and you excuse yourself back to your table. As you approach your section, your friends stand up and start applauding. Kyo starts first:

_ "Lord forgive me here, but GOD. DAMN. MC!" _

__ Then Elai pipes up,  _ "JEEEESUS, GIRL I- WHAT- WHAT WAS THAT?!"  _

You burst out laughing at these two boys.  _ "You love my dancing eh??"  _ You wiggle an eyebrow at them. _ "And oh, by the way, why didn't you tell me that was MICHAEL I was dancing with?!"  _ You whisper yell. 

_ "Where's the fun in that??"  _ Was the only answer you got before they started laughing. 

You sit back into your booth and take a sip of your Savannah Rosè. One leg crosses over the other as you sit regally. Your Angels join you and they start talking about how fun it was watching you dance. You were enjoying the conversation when Michael walks up, and asks if he can join your party. Elai and Kyo gesture for him to have a seat, as he joins in their conversation.  _ This should be interesting _ , you think to yourself as you look over to Michael. He's already looking at you when your eyes meet his and he gives you a sly smile. You raise both eyebrows at his gesture and give him a smirk in return, taking a sip of your drink. 

At the end of the night, when you're getting ready to leave, Michael asks if he can see you again. 

_ "Maybe...if I feel it's worth it."  _ Was your response.  **_Holy shit what did I just say?!_ **

He throws his head back in a fit of laughter,  _ "Oh I guarantee it'll be worth it."  _ He says leaning in, kissing your cheek. 

**_Hold the fuck up._ ** Is all you can think as he does this. He says his goodbyes to Kyo and Elai before taking off. 

**_HOLD. THE. FUCK. UP._ **

_____________________________________

  
  
  



End file.
